


Sportsmanlike

by renardroux



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2012, Biting, Boston Bruins, M/M, Post-Game(s), Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renardroux/pseuds/renardroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferry and Juice have bitter rivalry sex after the 7 Jan 2012 VAN@BOS game. The "bitter rivalry" part doesn't go very well, but the sex does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sportsmanlike

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pass_shoot_porn, with the prompt "rivalry"

"I don't even know what's going on here," Kevin says, and Ference shivers a little when Kevin's damp breath hits his collarbone.

"We're having bitter rivalry sex, man, get with the program," Ference says. Kevin can feel the muscles in Ference's neck contract with what Kevin is pretty sure is an eye-roll, but he also wiggles his fingers into Kevin's trackpants and palms his dick, so Kevin's not going to make a big deal out of it. He's going to be pissing blood if he lets the doorknob keep making time with his kidney, though, so he plants both hands on Ference's chest and shoves. 

Ference doesn't miss a beat; he tugs his hand back enough to grab Kevin's waistband and yanks him forward, pressing their mouths together in a slow, thorough, _exceptionally_ dirty kiss. Meanwhile neither of them are paying any attention to their feet, and Ference trips, hitting the carpet about a foot from the bed and dragging Kevin with him. It's too much like the end of an on-ice fight for Kevin _not_ to laugh, and Ference just cuffs him on the back of the head and huffs a laugh himself.

"We're kind of bad at hatesex," Kevin says, nosing down Ference's jaw to bite at the side of his neck. "And why are we even having hatesex? It's not like we got into it tonight." Kevin shifts until he's straddling both of Ference's thighs and drags his shirt off over his head, and then leans down to pull Ference's up to his armpits.

"That's just because you didn't float your showboaty ass deep enough into my zone. And it's not hatesex, it's bitter rivalry sex. There's a sportsmanlike undertone." He tugs Kevin down for a kiss, and Kevin can definitely feel the friendliness. 

He's feeling it even more when Ference rolls them over in a slick move that gets him on his knees between Kevin's spread legs, mumbling "I wanna blow you" against Kevin's sternum.

"Gosh, let me think about that," Kevin says, and Ference gives him the hairy eyeball before biting him really kind of hard right in the meat of his chest. Kevin arches his back and thrusts up with his hips, just a bit; suddenly everything seems a little less jokey and a little more urgent, and Kevin is shoving his trackpants down while Ference licks a broad stripe over the stinging toothmarks.

"Yeah, I thought so."

Kevin can't even be pissed at Ference for being smug. He's got his hand wrapped perfectly tight around Kevin's cock, just squeezing while he licks over the head, and he reaches up with his left hand to scrape his blunt fingernails over the bite. Kevin moans, well aware that he sounds like he's dying, and tries not to buck too much.

"C'mon, Ferry, suck my cock," he says, and Ference does, sinking down centimetre by centimetre and stroking over Kevin's balls with his thumb. Kevin props up on one elbow to watch as Ference bobs his head, eyes closed, hips shifting against the carpet.

It doesn't really take Kevin long to come; he's been half-hard since Burr scored the insurance goal early in the third, and Ference has got him wound up like a toy car. He manages to choke out a friendly warning when he's close, and narrowly avoids kneeing Ference in the shoulder as he strokes Kevin the rest of the way there.

Ference is pushing his own sweats down before Kevin's even done twitching through the aftershocks, jacking his cock hard and fast with his come-slick hand until he shoots all over Kevin's abs. Kevin bats Ference's hand away to stroke him as he comes down, wringing a few last drops from him while he gasps and shakes.

"Well, you definitely deserve some awards," Kevin says, after a minute. "Just not for the way you play hockey." He's man enough to admit that the gut-punch he receives is one he had coming to him.


End file.
